


Family Keeps Us Together

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina are in the crypt talking, when Henry comes in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Keeps Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [manip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88784) by after-world-chronicles. 



_Emma and Regina are talking in the crypt when Henry comes in…_

Henry: Ma, what are you doing here? Mom?

_Regina takes her hands away from Emma's._

Emma: ( _surprised turning and taking his hand_ ) Henry!

Regina: Henry, Emma and I have…

Emma: Your mom and I…

Henry: ( _looking over Emma’s head at Regina_ ) Can we talk?

Regina: Yes, of course, Henry, what is it?

Henry: About the mongoose problem?

Emma: ( _looking between Regina and Henry_ ) What mongoose problem?

Regina: Yes, Henry, I’m keeping no secrets from Emma.

_Emma looks askance at Regina._

Regina: ( _slightly blushing_ ) Not anymore, anyway.

Henry: ( _grinning widely_ ) Cool! So you’re going to help us figure out who wrote the storybook?

Emma: ( _confused_ ) Who wrote … the storybook? (grumpily) Regina?

Regina: Well, I *thought* I needed to get them to write me a happy ending.

Emma: ( _taking Regina’s hand, so that she now holds one of Henry’s and one of Regina’s_ ) Not anymore. I got that covered.

Regina: ( _her thumb serenely stroking the back of Emma’s fingers_ ) Yes, you do, dear. Yes, you do.

Henry: ( _covering his eyes_ ) I am not seeing this, I am not seeing this. Could you poof me to the Diner?

Regina: Of course, dear. But why?

Henry: I get to collect $10 from Ruby who bet me my moms would never get together.

_Regina and Emma laugh as Regina raises her hand and poofs Henry away from the crypt._

Emma: Amazing kid.

Regina: He has rather an amazing mother, too.

Emma: Times two.

_The two stand together, Emma gallantly pulling Regina onto her feet. And then they kiss._

Emma: ( _briefly breaking the kiss_ ) I think we should find someplace more private, don’t you?

Regina: That’s a start.

_Regina lifts her hand and engulfs them in a swirl of her magic, a much more private, and comfortable, destination in mind._

###


End file.
